Dragon Ball: The Tournament of Infinity
by NillaLolo
Summary: A reboot of the Tournament of Infinity, a tournament of fighters fighting not just between the multiverse, but between multiple timelines! Alternate characters, differing history... All fighting for their own existence!
1. Chapter 1

_/Author's Note: This is a reboot of one of my previous series, the Tournament of Infinity. If this series comes to fruition, I may create a whole story out of it, as I wanted to do with its original, but was unable to._

 _ **Dragon Ball: The Tournament of Infinity**_

Chapter 1: A Tournament Between Time

Zeno's Palace, the Temple of the King of Everything. It sat atop a floating creature of some sorts, a giant jellyfish perhaps. The golden tower had been changed from before. It was once a small building, housing the bodyguards of the King, the Grand Priest, and Zeno himself. But to accommodate the second King, the one from a terrible timeline, the Grand Priest enlarged the building. It now loomed atop its travelling home, casting a looming shadow from its position.

The shadow stretched down, casting itself over the location the palace had taken residence at. Planet Earth. The Martial Arts Tournament stage sat below it like a small pebble looking up at a massive mountain. It was here the two Zeno's had set up yet another tournament.

This tournament was not like the last one, where twelve universes were put in existential danger, this tournament merely put its participants alone at risk. Instead of twelve universes, the Grand Priest was given timelines to scour, searching for a group of fighters that could entertain the two Omni-Kings. With him, came the Supreme Kai of Time, who would be needed to approve the removal of every fighter.

They had already gathered a few fighters, who sat within the bleachers of the World Martial Arts Tournament, talking, or glaring at, one another. There was Trunks, the Time Travelling Swordsman, who had joined the tournament voluntarily, to try and prove himself to the Supreme Kai of Time, to convince her to begin building a Time Patrol, so that they may not be alone in protecting the entire xenoverse. He sat alone, contemplating what to do, as he held his sword, wearing the outfit with which he had fought Goku Black, minus a red bandanna. His purple hair was long again, tied back, like it used to be when he fought alongside the Z-fighters in the Cell Games.

Staring at Trunks, within the shadows of one, of the three major bleachers, lurked a creature that once presented the mightiest threat Earth had ever faced. His green skin, blotchy black spots, insect-like appearance… Cell lay on his haunches, like a creature ready to spring, glaring at the Saiyan.

"Ssssoon… I'll kill you… For taking away my perrrrfection...:" Imperfect Cell's eyes, amber and black, like a snakes, closed and opened back up again, blinking, his focus on the swordsman. Cell laid back, and seemingly turned into a statue, unmoving… Staring at his prey, hungrily.

Besides Trunks and Cell, there were few fighters. Up at the top of the middle bleachers, where Trunks sat, Android 16 was sitting all by himself, the machinal warrior eager to get his wish. He was staring down at a pair of glasses which he held in his hands, broken, shattered.

"Do not fret… Soon, you will be brought back… I promise, 21… I promise." The robotical android whispered, his voice revealing the desperation and longing… As well as his determination for his wish.

In the same bleacher, were the Trio De Dangers, Bergamo, Lavenda, and Basil. The three wolf brothers had been talking amongst themselves.

"Alright, this isn't gonna be anything like the Tournament of Power. What we gotta do is all three of us make it at least to the Semi-Finals. Then we just gotta make sure one of us wins, the winner brings the others back, and kablam! We're all fine. Are you two getting this?" Bergamo explained to his brothers a plan, which both were listening intensely to.

"Sure thing, bruddah!" Basil's deeper voice complimented his accent, as he answered. Lavenda nodded, a high pitched chuckle escaping his lips.

"I'll make sure to poison everyone I fight! Hehehehehe!" Lavenda rubbed his pawed hands grubbly together, a sly smirk forming on the wolf's face.

"If we have to fight each other, it shouldn't be too much a problem. I'll walk off the stage if I have to fight either of you." Bergamo said.

"No, No! I'll walk off the stage, you don't got to!" Basil shook his head, worriedly.

As they began to argue about what would happen should they accidentally be forced to fight each other, Jiren sat higher up than them, Goku next to him, on the left, Hit on the right. Magetta sat next to Hit, but the Universe 6 Mechanical Warrior was resting, his eyes closed, leaned back, a quiet snore, along with a pillar of smoke, coming from his nose.

"Come on, just a tiny, little, really small, eency weency sparring match? Pretty please!?" Goku begged, as he sat on his knees, looking up at Jiren, in a begging pose. Jiren let out a deep sigh.

"How many times… How many times do I have to say no?" Jiren glared at Goku, his arms crossed.

"... A lot…?" Goku raised an eyebrow, hopeful. Jiren slapped his forehead and leaned back, groaning.

"The timeline you're from… The Grand Priest said we shouldn't reveal too much… But tell me… Is Goku any better?" Hit asked, turning to Jiren. Jiren turned to him, shifting his whole body with his attention.

"A little bit… Not by much, though." Jiren sighed, exasperated.

"... It'll be good enough. Take me with you." Hit ordered, looking as deadpan and serious as always.

At the bottom of the middle bleachers, sat a Namekian, meditating. It was Nail, the guardian of the grand elder, who had once fused with Piccolo. He sat in a peaceful pose, his legs crossed, hands in his lap, one atop the other. His peace would have gone uninterrupted, but a shadow suddenly covered him.

Nail did not open his eyes, not even bothering to address the person who stood behind him, completely at peace.

"Namekian... I'd like a word." A young voice spoke from the figure that blocked the sun from reaching Nail's back.

Nail did not respond. He merely kept at his meditation.

"Excuse me…" The figure placed a hand on Nail's shoulder, which caused the Namekian to open his eyes. Nail stood up, turned around, and looked down at… Teen Gohan. The one that fought Perfect Cell during the Cell Games, and had saved the Earth.

Gohan wore the same purple outfit that Piccolo had given him… The cape and all. It looked a little silly on him at first, but it wasn't the same outfit as before. No, it had one extra feature. Emblazoned on his chest… Gohan wore the kanji of "The Devil," symbol of the Demon King...

"I'd just like you to know… I used to only know three Namekians… I'd appreciate it if maybe you could teach me about Namekian culture…" Gohan asked, respectfully bowing his head to Nail.

"No. Leave me be, evil child." Nail's voice was deadly serious, his face looking only fauntly angry. Gohan's friendly smile twisted upside down, as the boy grimaced, taking a step back.

"Fine then… I only wanted to make a friend…" Gohan's lip twitched, one side curving into a smirk, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"I know what you want. I can feel it, in your heart. There are many here who would fight against that outcome. You will gain no ally here." Nail informed the boy. Gohan just shrugged, frowning with disappointment.

"Too bad, then…" Gohan turned around, and began climbing up the steps of the bleachers, heading up to the top.

"I guess you'll have to die, like the rest…" Gohan muttered, the same smirk as before forming on his face…

Over in another bleacher, the one on the left, were a few other fighters.

Omega Shenron, Nuova Shenron, and Eis Shenron all sat together, silent, and unsure of what to say. It was Omega who broke the silence.

"The plan continues… We'll wish for ultimate power. Do you understand?" Omega looked down at the two dragons, looming over them.

"Yes, of course, Sin-I mean Omega. We will make sure your wish comes true… And then we'll get our revenge." Eis Shenron nodded, submitting to the larger dragon.

Nuova Shenron said nothing, he merely looked away, his brow burrowing, casting a shadow that covered his eyes. The other two Shenrons ignored him, talking about their strategies for defeating opponents.

Sitting with Freeza and Majin Buu, Meta Cooler was currently trying to figure out about this version of his brother.

"So tell me, Freeza, are you any stronger than the weakling I know?" Cooler taunted, standing above the two sitting participants. Freeza sighed, looking up at Cooler.

"I don't know why you look like my brother, but you probably need to get… _That…_ Checked out." Freeza gestured to Cooler's entire body, implying the silver coat that made up his skin.

"I've evolved. I've become stronger than you ever could, brother." Cooler glared down at Freeza. Freeza was unfazed, still nonchalant.

"Well… Uhh… This is President Buu, I guess." Freeza, trying to change the subject, jerked his thumb towards Buu, who waved at Cooler. This Majin was slim, wearing an orderly and professional suit, gray and white, and even had a tie.

"... I'm not even going to ask about this gummy blob. Exactly what timeline do you hail from?" Cooler ignored Buu and asked Freeza. The brother that wasn't a robot sighed.

"I rule a planet. As Emperor. Buu here runs another planet. I was told not to divulge too much information… But I will say we're in a sort of cosmic war with the Saiyans, one of which is that guy." Freeza pointed at a Saiyan sitting a few feet away, below them, who was cleaning a double-bladed, cleaver-like blade.

The Saiyan had pine-tree shaped black hair, a dark gray cloak draped around his shoulders, hiding majority of his armor, but most could see a typical Saiyan's Armor, a sleek, black, metallic cuirass, with green block straps harnessing the armor to his shoulders, black standard Saiyan spandex pants, with green tipped, black standard Saiyan boots. He did not wear the regular gloves, instead had red clothed bracers, and finally, a red bandanna strapped onto his forehead.

"That's General Bardock. He's pretty high rank, some say he was personal friends with the previous Saiyan King. Bardock is a dangerous foe, very skilled and tactical. There's not much known about his wife, but one of his sons is a traitor that lives on Earth. The other is the only remaining Thane of Sadala, one of the most powerful warriors in the entire universe." Buu commented. Freeza smacked Buu on the arm.

"What happened to 'not telling people about your timelines'." Freeza reminded the Majin President.

"Oops. Sorry!" Buu chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Grabbing everyone's attention, a loud crack signaled the opening of a portal, as a huge, blue, oval shape came into existence, right on the stage, before the bleachers.

The Grand Priest walked through, followed by the Supreme Kai of Time, and then Goku Black.

"Goku Black, please find a seat, the Supreme Kai of Time and I will be checking one more timeline. Then we will return to begin the tournament." The Daishinkan spoke to Black. The evil Goku nodded, and walked away from them, heading between the bleachers, and he began to lean on the side of it, the shadows covering him. Then he heard a voice.

"Exxxxccuse you. This is my shadowy corner, get your own!" Cell appeared next to him, seemingly from nowhere. Black looked at him like he was stupid.

"Beat it, you enormous cockroach." Black taunted.

"I'll drink you." Cell threatened, his tongue whipped out, like a snake's would, hissing at the evil Kai.

"Don't make me bump you up the list of mortals I have priority to kill." Black glared at Cell.

"And besides, we're not supposed to fight til the Grand Priest gets back. Now leave, you disgusting mortal creature." Black spat at Cell, and the Imperfect Bio Android hissed back, but quickly walked away, knowing better than to pick a fight, although begrudgingly.

Cell muttered about how, when reaching perfection, he would come to surpass all, as he walked past two Saiyans, from Universe 6.

Cabba and Caulifla. They were sitting next to each other, in a rather heated argument.

"No, I'm not a criminal. I am an official representative of a political party that wants the government to care more about the citizens of Sadala, rather then some pompous child who inherited the throne because mommy and daddy got killed." Caulifla crossed her arms, glaring at Cabba.

"You're wrong. The Parliament of Sadala is currently having to deal with all the pressures of an empty throne, while there is an active rebellion against the throne. You're right. You're not a criminal. You're a terrorist." Cabba spat at her feet, obviously very angry. Caulifla just sighed.

"The event at the Capital's bank had nothing to do with me, or my associates." Caulifla griped, having said this time and time again.

"Good officers died, protecting innocent bankers, and customers, all thanks to your cause. And it wasn't just there. The entire planet is on the brink of Civil War, just because some people think they deserve extra pay, when they haven't earned it like everybody else." Cabba went on, spitefully.

"Some people aren't even given the opportunity to do that, you asshole." Caulifla muttered, looking away.

A loud thump behind them made them jump. When they looked, Tapion sat a few feet above them, having slammed his sword into sheath, as he sat in a meditating position.

"Please… be quiet. I can hear you from up here. You're arguing is terribly distracting." Tapion growled, frustrated after almost a half hour of having to listen to their crap.

Over by himself, near the bottom right corner, Broly sat all by himself, in base form, deep in thought.

A shadow then loomed over him, but when he looked up, Broly was surprised to find… A very strange looking Vegeta.

"You're Broly, correct? I wonder if your body is better than Vegeta's… Perhaps I should take it and see." Vegeta said.

"You're welcome to try… Whoever you are. But you won't stop me from getting my wish, when I win this tournament." Broly replied, his voice sullen, and sad.

"I am Baby, created by the Tuffle Race to exterminate Saiyan filth. Filth like you. You won't be winning this tournament, Broly. I assure you of that." Baby mocked.

"You're wrong." Was all Broly said.

"And why is that?" Baby asked.

"Because I have nothing to lose. Live or die… I'll be reunited with my family." Broly looked up, hope in his eyes.

Away from them, looking down at the exchange, stood Dabura, the King of the Demon Realm. He had observed almost every single one of the participants. Yet he had not seen who had snuck up behind him.

"Hello, Dabura." The Demon Lord spun around, coming face to face with Gohan.

Gohan's cape was slightly shifting with the wind, a smile on his young face.

"I hear you're the King of the Demon Realm." Gohan said, that same mischievous smile on his face.

"What do you desire, child?" Dabura demanded, crossing his arms.

"You're throne." Gohan answered blatantly. Dabura scoffed.

"And how do you plan to get it?" He inquired.

"By winning this tournament… And becoming the sole ruler of all universes, in all conceivable timelines… Just what my father would want for me." Gohan replied.

Before Dabura could ask another question, they were interrupted by the Grand Priest returning once more.

This time, a large group followed him.

In a silver and blue gi, Krillin entered this timeline, the symbol of the Turtle Martial Arts Style School embroidered on his back. He wore the Ultimate Turtle Gi, the gi of the master.

In dark blue and red, with stripes of green Tien Shinhan wore the gi with which he taught his students at his dojo, the Crane Martial Arts Style School. He wore the Ultimate Crane Gi, his style's kanji also embroidered on the back.

In black and dark gray, Yamcha's clothes resembled a soldier's outfit, fit for a lot of mobility, but also surviving out in the wild. The Kanji for "Wolf" was embroidered on the back of his gi, advertising the Wolf Martial Arts Style School.

Wearing blue and red, Chi Chi followed them, her own outfit had a kanji of its own on the back. The symbol for "Lion." She walked alongside them as if their equal, yet another master of Martial Arts.

And finally, behind them all, walked Vegeta, wearing the armor that he had fought Freeza with, when the Emperor was resurrected, the symbol of Whis decorated his white top, the rest of his outfit made of some obsidian colored fabric.

"Alright. This is all the fighters that will participate. Thank you for your assistance, Supreme Kai of Time." The Grand Priest turned to the short Kai that stood next to him.

"Anything for Zeno, am I right?" The Supreme Kai laughed awkwardly, very scared.

"You'd be correct. Now, come with me, we shall stand within Zeno's Grand Palace as we watch the fights." The Daishinkan floated up, the Kai woman following him, as they flew up to Zeno's palace.

Goku slammed down right in front of Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! Wow, you seem really strong, all of a sudden. So do you guys!" Goku looked at the humans, waving with a smile.

"Woah… They were right. Totally different from our Goku." Krillin commented, looking Goku up and down.

"Really? What am I like in your timeline?" Goku asked.

"Well… For starters, you don't wear the Turtle Style Gi. You wear the same style gi as Mutahito. You use a mixture of all the Martial Arts Styles. You even created your own. The Dragon Style." Krillin explained.

"Hey. Remember what the Grand Priest said, not to mention too many details about our own timeline." Yamcha reminded Krilin.

"Yeah, I remember. But dang, this Goku's a lot different from our own." Krillin chuckled.

"Still just as stupid, though." Vegeta commented. Chi Chi walked up to Goku.

"Are we still married in your timeline?" Chi Chi asked. Goku nodded.

"Yep!" Goku answered. He then looked at her outfit more closely. She was buffer than the Chi Chi he knew, much more fit and strong.

"Wow… Are you a fighter?" Goku asked. Chi Chi sneered.

"Of course. I'm the Lion Style Sensei. What do I do in your timeline?" Chi Chi demanded.

"... I don't really know… You kinda just complain all the time, and stop me from having fun." Goku answered. Chi Chi looked down, not really sure how to respond to that.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to. Another participant of the tournament walked up to their group. Raditz. Strangely though, the Saiyan Warrior was covered in fur.

"Vegeta!" Raditz hollered, stomping up to them, a strange red fur covering most of his body. He wore his usual outfit, almost nothing was different.

"Ah, Raditz. So… What timeline do you hail from?" Vegeta asked the Saiyan warrior.

"One where you killed my baby brother, when you, me, and Nappa came to Earth." Raditz growled. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"So there is a timeline where I defeated Kakarot. That's good to know…" Vegeta faintly let a smile creep on his face.

"I'm going to kill you… Just like you killed my brother." Raditz threatened.

"That form… It looks like Kakarot's form, from my own Timeline. But his fur was gold, not red." Vegeta looked at Raditz's strange form. Raditz growled again.

"Have you heard me!? I'm going to kill you, Prince Vegeta!" Raditz yelled. Vegeta shrugged.

"You're free to try. Although its disappointing… You're a good friend in my timeline…" Vegeta replied.

The Grand Priest slammed his staff down on the floor of Zeno's palace, making the sound of booming thunder. Everyone looked up.

"The Tournament shall soon begin! The fighter that wins shall receive the Super Dragon Balls and be granted any wish they desire. Any that lose… Shall be erased by Zeno." The Grand Priest informed everyone. Some of the fighters looked at each other, panic filling their eyes.

"Time for the first fight! Son Goku and Jiren, please make your way to the stage!" The Grand Priest announced.

Within the bleachers, up high, Dabura finally asked his question.

"And how do you plan to do all that… To surpass them… How do you plan to be the one out of the thirty two of us here who will get their wish?" Dabura asked, looking up at Zeno's Palace.

"Simple… I'll use the tactic you're using right now. Watch and Learn." Gohan answered, smiling... But not in a mischievous way. Just a sweet, honest grin…

"Watch… And learn…" Gohan clasped his hands behind him, beneath his cape… Ready to observe the fight, as Jiren walked onto the stage, Goku already there, the group of people he was talking to having walked away, to the bleachers. The young boy was looking down at all the participants… Like a Prince, looking down at his subjects... Ready to be crowned King.

 _Next time, on Dragon Ball: The Tournament of Infinity_

 _ **Chapter 2: Ultimate Re-battle**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball: The Tournament of Infinity**

 _Chapter 2: The Ultimate Re-Battle!_

Son Goku and Jiren stood on the stage of the World Martial Arts Tournament, staring at each other. The Grand Priest had announced that they would be the first match. Everyone in the stands, even the newcomers, watched on with baited breath.

"Looks like I'm gonna get that sparring match no matter what, huh?" Goku smirked, playfully. Jiren took a deep breath, sighing.

"As long as you're stronger than the Goku I fought… Then this won't be as boring." Jiren dissed, placing his hands on his hips, a classic superhero pose. Goku just chuckled, and stretched his arms, rolling his shoulders.

"I've got a surprise or two up my sleeve. I've been training with all my buddies… Learning a lot." Goku said, as he bent his knees and crouched down, getting into his battle ready stance. Jiren nodded.

"I surely hope so. Good luck, Son Goku." Jiren nodded at the Saiyan raised on Earth, allowing him to initiate combat.

"Thanks… If you're anything like the Jiren I fought… I'm gonna need it." Goku sighed, and then charged forward in the blink of an eye. In one moment, he was in his base form, posed and ready, a few feet away, and the next, he was right in front of Jiren, powered up to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, sometimes merely referred to as Super Saiyan Blue, with the red aura of a Kaioken surrounding him, as he launched his fists at Jiren, going for a flurry.

The first blow connected, and then Jiren was moving just as rapidly as Goku, blocking each and every blow, some just barely, some with ease. Goku's assault lasted a few moments, before he risked throwing his right leg up in the air, spinning around, slamming it into Jiren's… Hand?

Jiren had grabbed Goku's foot, and now lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground, cracking the ground underneath. Jiren then slammed Goku into the ground again, and again, and again, swinging the Z-Fighter back and forth like an upside down swing, pulverizing the stage with Goku's face.

Having experienced this before while fighting Kale in the Tournament of Power, Goku went dead limp, except for preparing his body for each slam, reducing the shock value and damage he received. Feeling ambitious, Jiren then began to spin around, taking the Saiyan for an unexpected merry-go-round ride. The Pride Trooper let go of the Saiyan, hoping he'd go flying off the edge. He did not expect him to, however, he was no idiot to the shenanigans of Son Goku, and he was right. Goku began to flip in mid-air, slowing down his momentum, and then landed, skirting the edge with his heels.

Jiren was prepared, though, and was already rushing forward, and slammed his fist into Goku's gut. The Saiyan spit out saliva, and crumpled to the ground for a moment, before Jiren picked him up and kneed him in the face, by grabbing the back of Goku's head and slamming it into his knee. Jiren did this repeatedly, until he tried tossing Goku backwards, and off the stage. The Saiyan managed to grab the edge of the stage with a single hand, and hold himself up just enough to stop his leg from touching the land below.

Jiren went to stomp on Goku's knuckles, but then the Saiyan vanished, and Jiren whirled around, just as Goku had charged up a quick Kamehameha, launching it at him.

Jiren's narrowed his eyes with focus, creating a red energy shield that blocked the entire blast from Goku, right in front of him. Jiren began walking forward, as Goku put more and more power into it.

"Come on, body… Don't let me down… KAIOKEN! TIMES… TWENTY-FIVE!" Goku roared, as the blast grew in size, the red aura enveloping both his blue aura, and the blasts own color. It broke through Jiren's shield, and covered the Pride Trooper entirely. The bright red light of the attack made it so no one could see Jiren, as Goku pumped ou as much power as he could in it.

Everyone was shocked to watch… As Jiren's hands grabbed Goku's wrists, from within the attack, and separated the Saiyan's hands. The attack instantly canceled, and Goku was left speechless, being held by an unaffected Jiren, who had just walked through the most powerful attack he could muster.

"Come on now… Don't disrespect me by not going all out." Jiren teased, as Goku simply chuckled.

"If you want me to use THAT form, you'll have to beat it out of me…" Goku taunted right back. Jiren smirked.

"With pleasure." He said, as he bashed his skull into Goku's face, blood erupting from the Saiyan's nose as it broke. Goku stumbled back, and Jiren slammed his fist into Goku's abdomen once more, making Goku crouch in agony. Jiren turned to the side, bringing his back leg up off the ground, and swinging it as he turned back around, punting Goku right in the head, sending him spiraling into the air.

Jiren disappeared and reappeared up in the sky, where Goku was being slung to, and grabbed the Saiyan by the back of the head when he had the chance, and then held him as he shot back down, towards the stage, pile driving Goku into the stone. This caused a huge explosion of dust to erupt, and cover the stage, so none could see what had happened.

When the dust began to settle, Jiren was standing over Goku, who was face down, not moving. The Pride Trooper turned to look up at Zeno's Palace.

"I believe that signals my victory. Son Goku is unconscious." Jiren remarked. The Grand Priest looked down from the edge, where the two Zeno's sat, whispering in hush tones.

"I regret to inform you, Jiren… Son Goku is very much conscious. His body is transforming, that's all." The Daishinkan smiled down at Jiren, who's eyes widened, and he turned right back… To see Goku standing up, eyes closed, blue aura flaming all over his body… Until he exploded with power, sending Jiren stumbling back due to the brightness.

With the fading light, surrounded by blue aura, Goku appeared, his eyes a silver hue, an omen of what was coming.

"You're not even going to give me the respect of the mastered state?" Jiren inquired, raising an eyebrow. Goku said nothing, and rushing forward, throwing a punch at Jiren, who swatted Goku's arm away with a powerful slap, and then lunged his own leg forward, kicking. Goku's body seemed to react on its own, sliding away from Jiren's kick, dodging.

Jiren then scoffed, and lunged at Goku, throwing a flurry of fists at the Saiyan, who just barely dodged each and every single blow. Jiren growled with frustration, before his aura intensified, powering up.

Goku lunged himself backwards, blasting out small ki orbs, which impacted Jiren, helping distract the Pride Trooper so goku could escape. Goku then drew his hands back, beside him, in his most famous pose.

Disappearing, Goku vanished from the battlefield, as Jiren walked out of the smoke. The Mighty Warrior from Universe 11 looked around, confused, wondering where his opponent was.

With a pop, Goku reappeared. Jiren looked down, right in front of him, as Goku unleashed his blast, the same thing he had done to Cell during the Cell Games.

It hit Jiren point blank, a huge explosion engulfing the entire stage.

"I've had enough, Son Goku." Jiren's voice rang out. The sound of thunderous blows, punches and kicks impacting something came from within the smoke, frustrating the Zeno's.

"We can't see!" The Zeno on the left whined.

The smoke eventually cleared, revealing the two fighters currently entangled in an old fashioned fist fight. Jiren was jabbing at Goku's face, ducking and dodging when needed. Goku was punching at Jiren's sides, dodging much more nimbly than the big gray warrior.

Changing tactics, Jiren rammed his shoulder into Goku, making the smaller man fall down, and then brought his leg up, stomping down on Goku's stomach as the Saiyan was prone, using him as a jumping board, launching himself into the air.

Jiren clasped his hands together, forming a fiery orb of red molten energy.

"Power Impact." Jiren boomed, and spread his hands out downwards, the red blast zooming down until it hit Goku, who pulled his arms into an "X" formation to block. Jiren narrowed his eyes, and pushed his hands further down, increasing the pressure. Goku roared with determination, as his aura began to intensify.

With a hefty exertion, Goku let out all his energy, exploding with silver power, blinding those who looked directly at it, as Jiren simply grunted, and dropped back down to the stage.

The light died down, revealing Son Goku, in the Mastered Ultra Instinct state! His silvery hair was the same color as his eyes, which were glaring at Jiren fiercely. The energy began to burn off Goku's shirt, leaving him almost exactly the same as when he had first accessed the form. Jiren simply brushed dust off his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"There it is." Jiren taunted, raising his fists to fight, as Goku rushed forward, his speed taking Jiren by surprise. Wrapping his arms around the Pride Trooper, Goku lifted Jiren, and Batista Bombed him, slamming Jiren into the ground as he flipped, and then letting him go. As Jiren scrambled to stand back up, Goku charged up another Kamehameha, with only a single hand.

Goku grabbed Jiren by the head, and turned his face, so his blast opened fire point blank, unable to miss. It threw Jiren back, slamming him into the ground, pushing him towards the edge. With a mighty roar, Jiren was just able to unleash his power, blasting Goku's Kamehameha away, and saving him from being thrown off entirely, though just barely.

Jiren stood up, the top half of his own uniform was torn and ripped. Jiren was panting, but quickly recovered. He took a deep breath, and stared right at Goku, as the Saiyan began walking towards him.

"In my timeline… You were merely one of three… A trio that used the very energy that disrespects us as mortals. Your brother became the Destroyer… Your friend became the Creator… And you… You were the Balance. You three Saiyans became the Trio of Gods… God of Destruction, Supreme Kai, and Angel." Jiren explained, as he clenched his fists. Goku raised an eyebrow as he took steps forward.

"Why the hell should I care, Jiren?" The Saiyan demanded. Jiren scoffed.

"You're much stronger than that version of yourself… But I will never allow a mortal who gives himself up to the Gods to surpass me! You will die, just like you did before! And it will be because you chose to abandon your mortal brethren, like the god you have become!" Jiren yelled, as he lunged forward, slamming his fist into Goku's cheek… Reminding Goku… Of the very same blow he had landed on Jiren, after powering up in his mastered Ultra instinct state.

Goku, taken aback, could not recover before Jiren slammed blow after blow into his cheeks, like a boxing combo. Goku then flipped back, out of the way, and as Jiren followed, he kicked at Jiren's legs, and swept them out from under him. Jiren toppled to the stage, and Goku jumped up, drawing his hands back…

"Ka…"

Jiren furiously stood up, pulling his fists back, and jumping up at Goku.

"Mae.."

Jiren roared, as Goku kept going higher, red energy surrounding the Pride Trooper's fists.

"Ha…"

"I've felt all the suffering you've caused, Son Goku... You set aside all those you don't care about… You even put those you love in danger for entertainment..."

"Mae…"

"You're even more selfish in this timeline! And for that, you'll fall, like the villainous deity you are!" Jiren screamed, just as he was about to reach Goku.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku screamed right back, throwing his attack point blank into Jiren, a huge beam of energy colliding into Jiren, enveloping him entirely, and then going past him, and through the ground below, causing a massive earthquake to shake the planet apart.

From Zeno's Palace, the Grand Priest raised his staff, and a faint blue glow began to fill the area. It spread across the planet, protecting it from Goku's power.

"This battle… Are we sure it should take place here?" The Supreme Kai asked, a mere hint of fear in her throat. The Grand Priest sighed.

"It doesn't matter… They're too entertained to pause the fight." The Daishinkan gestured behind them, where the Zenos sat, smiling, clapping, laughing even. They had become passionate about the fight.

"Go Jiren!" The Zeno on the right cheered, the one from Trunks's dark timeline.

"Go Son Goku!" The Zeno on the left rejoiced, the one from the normal timeline.

Goku kept pushing his power out of him, spilling all he had out, to defeat Jiren, who couldn't even be seen or sensed, thanks to the huge beam attack. Until…

"Feel… The wrath of every soul inside me." The voice of Jiren boomed like thunder, bouncing off the walls, and even the ground.

Goku screamed, as an attack that could not be seen with the normal eye interrupted his Kamehameha wave.

Jiren appeared before Goku, as Goku writhed in agony, up in the sky. Jiren was shirtless, his uniform top torn to shreds. A red glow that seemed to move around surrounded him, a quiet gurgling sound coming from it.

"In my timeline… Those who I cannot save… Those whose burdens are too strong for the rest of the world to remove… I bare. Within me are those who are unable to protect themselves… Unable to stop suffering. My soul is their heaven, and my body the vessel that will remove their stress. I will never kill… Instead, I will take those who cannot thrive in this reality… And I give them a place where they will always have peace! Within me… Is every soul that has ever died in Universe 11." Jiren explained.

"And now… Those souls are helping me… By holding you down, Son Goku." Jiren told him. Goku grimaced, trembling as his muscles strained, held by some sort of spirit, which could barely be seen, glowing faintly red, features indistinguishable.

"You… Use others as your strength?" Goku asked, as what was holding him seem to burn his flesh, turning it from a healthy white, to a steaming pink.

"Wrong… I am the strength others use." Jiren slammed his fist into Goku's gut.

"Your little facade about trust… You depend on your friends like a weakling. You gain your strength by fearing that you will fail them. Like a god, scared of being abandoned by his divine peers. I hold everyone who surrounds me up. Alone. They depend on me, and I supply them strength. They never need to fear failing them… Because I'll always be a part of them, and they can't ever lose with me there!" Jiren punched Goku again, this time slamming his fist deep, pushing through Goku's limits, his fist stretching the Saiyan's skin, like it was about to push right through his back.

"Jiren… You really are the best person… I will ever fight." Goku giggled, blood trickling out the side of his mouth, down his chin. Then the Saiyan pushed back against the near invisible spirits holding him with everything he had, with a loud roar.

His energy exploded, blue counteracting and pushing against Jiren's red.

Their fight continued, as blows traded back and forth, as they began making their way back down to the ruined stage below. Punches to the ribs, kicks to the hips, knuckles and knees collided, they practically bruised every part of the others body.

They slammed down on opposite sides of the stage, and yelling at each other, they charged forward at unimaginable speeds, vanishing, leaving afterimages for the others to follow, moving at slow motion.

"Dragon-" The sound came from one side of the stage.

"Spirit-" This sound came from the other side.

"FIST!" Two voices rang out in unison, as the world seemed to suddenly stop moving. Those in the stands were watching with painful anticipation, on the edge of their seats. The Zeno's were staring down, waiting, with wonderfilled eyes, for what they were sure of, to be amazing attacks!

There was no sound, no movement, for just a moment… And then there was chaos. A huge shockwave blasted the participants sitting in the bleachers back into their seats, which cracked for some. It caused the wind to ruffle the Grand Priest's hair, but left him and the Zeno's unaffected. The Supreme Kai of Time lifted her arms to block all the incoming pressure, grunting with effort, as her feet slid on the clean marble of Zeno's Palace floor.

Jiren and Goku reappeared, Goku's fist far into Jiren's torso, right over where his heart would be. Jiren's fist had found its home right through Goku's nose, burrowed, like a scared mole in the ground.

The pressure from their blows released, sending them both flying towards the edge. Jiren stumbled, but quickly crouched down, holding his chest, at the stage's edge. Goku went far over it, as his neck seemingly stretched a bit too far, and his head pushed back on it when impacting the grassy dirt below. Goku laid limpt for a moment, before groaning in pain, his hair its usual black color, his eyes returned to normal, and rolling over on his side.

Jiren gasped for air, sucking in as much as he could, standing up, and recovering, although slowly. The Pride Trooper stumbled over to the edge where Goku lay just beyond.

"I don't hate you, Son Goku…" Jiren panted.

"I just don't approve of how you choose to live your life. Endangering yourself… Your friends… All the while using the same power as the gods..." Jiren looked down at Goku, who looked up at him.

"Jiren is the winner of the first match! Son Goku… Shall now be erased." The Grand Priest announced. The two Zeno's raised their hands, a shining white light covering Goku, who merely smiled.

"Your way different from the Jiren I knew… Thanks for a good fight." Goku chuckled, as his body disappeared, his very existence being erased…

Jiren took a deep breath.

"Well… Damn. Looks like I have to bring you back, again, Son Goku." Jiren shook his head, looking down. He turned around, and began walking back towards the bleachers.

"The next battle will commence shortly! After a short intermediary break, to fix the stage and allow Zeno to calm down after such an amazing battle-" The Grand Priest was interrupted, as Raditz stood up.

"Please, allow me to fight Vegeta! I demand it, so I may have my revenge!" Raditz yelled. The Grand Priest looked down, a scowl having formed on his face.

Before he could talk down to the Saiyan, the Zeno from Trunks's timeline piped up.  
"I approve of his challenge. Let Raditz and Vegeta fight! It's sure to be interesting!" Zeno nodded, grinning. The Grand Priest sighed.

"Then so shall it be. After a short break… Raditz and Vegeta will come to the stage, and one will walk off, the superior. The other will be erased from existence." The Grand Priest explained.

 _Next time on Dragon Ball: The Tournament of Infinity…_

 **Chapter 3: One Hell of a Fight! Super Saiyan 4 Versus Super Saiyan Blue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball: The Tournament of Infinity**

 _Chapter 3: One Hell of a Fight! Super Saiyan 4 VS Super Saiyan Blue!_

Jiren sat down by himself, resting for now, as he had just won his match. In the bleachers, the other participants were talking amongst themselves, or not at all. Where Vegeta, and the humans that surrounded him sat, that was where Trunks was walking up to.

"Hello, father…" Trunks greeted Vegeta, as he walked up. Vegeta nodded at the young adult, and then embraced him with a small smile.

"Hello, Trunks. It's nice to see you, son." Vegeta said, patting Trunks on the back.

Trunks was a bit confused at first, but quickly hugged his father in return.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…_

"Hey, Trunks! How's it going?" Yamcha asked, when Vegeta finally let go.

"Uhhh… Good, I guess. How you hang- I mean how are you, Yamcha?" Trunks stumbled on his words.

"Oh you know, hanging in there." Yamcha smiled. Trunks sighed, looking down awkwardly.

"I bet its weird, seeing Vegeta so happy, huh?" Krillin cut in. Vegeta looked at Krillin with a glare, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell him yet, Krillin. I want to break the news to him later." Vegeta said. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"What news?" Trunks was baffled.

"You may be from another timeline, but even if you're not the same Trunks that went back in time to help us, you're still apart of the family. So it concerns you. But I'm not telling you until the time is right." Vegeta told Trunks, very adamant about the situation.

"Uh… Okay, I guess…" Trunks was weirded out, but accepted the strangeness of it all.

"You should probably be prepping for your big showdown, Geets." Krillin told Vegeta. Vegeta sighed.

"Don't worry, with a lowlife like Raditz, I'm sure it'll be a quick match." Vegeta bragged.

"I dunno. The Raditz we know is pretty strong. Even for you." Chi Chi teased.

"You're only saying that because he's your brother-in-law." Vegeta retorted.

"And besides, this isn't our Raditz. We should expect a completely different person going into this." Tien Shinhan spoke up, from his seat, where he lay with his legs crossed, obviously having started meditating.

"Exactly. He's gonna be the same weakling from before ever having joined you Earthlings. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be on the stage, stretching." Vegeta said, as he turned and walked over to the stage, passing Jiren, who sat by the edge of the bleachers, by himself.

Goku Black walked up to Jiren, yet despite Black's shadow looming over him, Jiren's size made it look like small tattoo of sorts.

"I overheard your little speal.. About gods." Black greeted, disgust in his eyes.

Jiren was completely silent, eyes closed, as he meditated.

"Excuse me." Black crossed his arms, waiting for Jiren to acknowledge him. A minute passed. And then another. Black was getting impatient.

"You should be paying attention when a god speaks to you!' Black yelled, gathering the attention of nearby participants, which were essentially everyone.

Jiren reacted in no visible way, but he did speak back.

"Get away from me, you disgusting god."

Black took a step back, absolutely baffled at this mortal's disrespect.

"How… How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!" Black screamed, enraged.

"How dare you, you lesser being, describe your creator as 'disgusting'! You… Your even worse than them… Screw Trunks. You're number one on the list of mortals that I must kill. The disrespect you have just shown… I am going to kill you for such insolence! Your very existence is a plague on the fabric of any and all realities!" Black kept going, spouting out insults and threats. Jiren did not react at all, still meditating. This merely pissed off Black even more.

"LOOK AT ME, WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Black screamed at the top of his lungs. He'd never been disrespected like this, and as a god, he was arrogant enough to believe Jiren was the one in the wrong.

Jiren opened his eyes. He stood up, making Black take a step back, and stumble over, falling on his ass.

The Pride Trooper looked down at Black with complete and utter blank eyes.

"Fuck off, maggot."

Goku Black gasped, staying down on the ground.

"D-Did you just-"

"You heard me." Jiren interrupted. Black just stared up at Jiren, baffled.

With a sigh, Jiren walked off, turning and going to another spot in the bleachers, sitting near Tapion, Cabba, and Caulifla, who had been watching in awkward silence.

Black stood up, and realized everyone was watching him, having seen the embarrassment. He cleared his throat, and everyone turned away, going back to their own business. Cell appeared next to Black, making the Kai in disguise jump.

"Cockroach… Tell me, how can such an imperfect being like Jiren… How can mortals ever possibly view gods like that… And still exist?" Black demanded. Cell sighed.

"Come on, back to the shadowy corner." Cell grabbed Black's arm, and led him away, heading towards the spot Black had taken from the Imperfect Bio-Android.

With a thunderous boom, the Grand Priest slammed his staff on the floor of Zeno's palace, gathering everyone's attention.

"Alright… Raditz, please come to the stage so this battle can begin." The Daishinkan announced.

Raditz walked out of the building behind the stage, passing through the Tournament Gate, his tail whipping up to his waist, wrapping around him for protection.

Vegeta was already on the stage, cracking his neck.

"So the little Saiyan Warrior wants to try his hand at becoming Prince?" Vegeta mocked Raditz, who merely scoffed, and went to the opposite side of the stage a him.

"You killed my brother, spent your whole life making me submit to you, and you forced Nappa to beat me up every single day. Funnily enough… I always lowered my energy so I could be beaten to near death. Then I became the legend Freeza himself so rightly feared… And you didn't even have the respect for that legend's power to let me kill the Emperor myself. Every time I see your face, I'm reminded of the bastard who doomed us all. I'm glad 18 killed you." Raditz spat. Vegeta sighed.

"Are we gonna sit here, spouting nonsense at each other, or are we going to fight?" The Saiyan Prince asked. Raditz growled, fierce, like a beast.

"Time to get my revenge." Raditz charged at Vegeta, coming at him at blinding speeds. His arms wrapped around Vegeta's waist, and Raditz began squeezing him, lifting him up, and holding him, keeping his arms from movement. Vegeta just laughed, mockingly, although pained.

"You think… That this… Could work… Against a god like myself!?" Vegeta demanded, powering up with a yell, freeing himself, as his hair and eyes changed to blue, accessing divine energy.

"It will be you, who dies, Raditz!" Vegeta smirked, as Raditz scowled, and headbutted the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta took a step back in shock, and Raditz gut punched Vegeta, and then grabbed him by his sides, picked him up, and slammed him back down into the ground, turning around and walking away.

As Vegeta stood back up, Raditz turned and charged him again, this time jumping with a lunge, drop kicking Vegeta right in the chest, taking the air out of the Saiyan Prince's lungs.

Vegeta was launched near the edge of the stage, rolling right up to it, but he caught himself before rolling off. He growled, and furiously stood up, turning to see Raditz holding two red blasts in each hand.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz yelled, blasting two beams from the orbs in his hands. Vegeta lunged to the side, dodging the two beams. Then Vegeta lunged again, towards Raditz, flying into him with a punch to the torso, and skidding to a stop, as Raditz doubled over and stumbled to the ground.

"Focus… Flash!" Vegeta pulled his arms up and charged a heavy, large blast of power, and slammed it down into Raditz as the furry Saiyan stood up, and then jumped up into the air, spamming a rush of ki blasts.

Raditz screamed in frustration, and leapt up at Vegeta, as the Prince held out one hand.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled, just as Raditz almost reached him, launching a huge blast attack, hitting point blank, and throwing Raditz down into the stage, a huge explosion following.

Vegeta lunged downward, throwing out a fist, and slamming it into Raditz's forehead as he tried to stand up, pushing him back down into the ground, and practically through the stage floor, before Raditz slipped out from under him, pushing himself to the side, to avoid touching the actual dirt underneath the stage, which he feared could lead to a ring out.

Vegeta flipped backwards, and then threw his hands back, arms outstretched, charging two powerful blasts in each hand. Raditz clenched his fists and bent down, as if about to jump at Vegeta, and opened his mouth wide, almost unhinging his entire jaw.

"FINAL FLASH!"

"BREAK CANON!"

Both fighters roared in unison, launching their two attacks at the same time, colliding in the middle of the stage.

Raditz and Vegeta poured their strength into each beam, struggling to dominate the other. Vegeta growled, frustrated that this incarnation of Raditz was this strong compared to him. He pushed more of his energy out, more than he should have, and his beam overtook Raditz's own, butting into the furry Saiyan as he tried to jump out the way, unsuccessfully.

Vegeta panted from the effort, smirking. Raditz struggled to rise from the floor, smoke curling off of his fur. Vegeta walked over to Raditz, and put his foot on the lesser warrior's back, shoving him down.

"You know… Whatever it is I did... I'm sorry." Vegeta muttered, as he kept Raditz down. The Saiyan under him growled.

"You have… The audacity… To apologize!? You… You took everything from me. My brother. My sister-in-law… Freeza enslaved the Earth… The Androids killed him and the rest of the Z-Fighters… My own nephew used to look at me in horror, because all I reminded him of is the monster that followed me, and took away everyone he loved. He couldn't live with it, you know…" Raditz wheezed, choking up.

"It all goes back to you… And then you pulled my last straw… You came back to life… In the middle of the night... You killed my Launch... I saw the body, Vegeta!" Raditz roared, pushing Vegeta back, making him stumble to the ground, as Raditz stood up. The Super Saiyan Four glared down at the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

"I woke up to my wife crushed, my entire home collapsed. You left me with the darkest timeline!" Raditz yelled, jumping on Vegeta, and crunching his fangs into Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta let loose a scream of agony, as Raditz tore through his flesh, and went down to the bone, locking his jaw in place.

Vegeta used his other arm to rapidly slam his fist into Raditz's rib cage, to no avail. Raditz held on for dear life, as Vegeta writhed around, trying to shake him off.

"Get off me, you damn animal!" Vegeta yelled in panic, as he tried desperately to free himself. Raditz then began to rear his head back, tearing the flesh right off of Vegeta, as he pulled himself apart from him, taking a chunk off of Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta began to quickly crawl away, as blood rushed out of his shoulder, pushing his hand on the wound, trying to stop the blood loss. Raditz merely spat out majority of the meat, but the blood stayed on his chin, and coated his canines.

With a bloody smile, Raditz began stumbling towards the retreating Vegeta, and drew back one of his hands, his fingernails were like claws. He jabbed his hand into Vegeta's back, and lifted him up with the one arm, and then held him up high, practically offering him to the sky.

"You… You're the cause of all my suffering. It all goes back to the bastard of a Prince!" Raditz yelled, yet there was an unstableness to his voice. He bent his knees up, and slammed Vegeta's spine into it, letting go after the sickening crunch of bone, and the Saiyan Prince rolled onto his back, falling to the stage.

Vegeta gasped for air, as he began to hyperventilate.

"I… I-I can't… I can't feel my…" His eyes were wide with panic, as his arms began to grab at his legs, which dangled limply whenever he lifted them up.

The participants watched in horror, particularly Trunks, who was baffled at how quickly his father had been taken down.

"How… How is this possible? How can Raditz be so strong?" Trunks demanded, confused. It was Tien Shinhan who responded.

"Raditz's energy has been rising ever since he saw Vegeta. It began to skyrocket when the battle commenced… Raditz has only been growing stronger, even when Vegeta hit the ceiling of what he has been training to do." Tien explained.

"How? I've only seen one person with that kind of ability…" Trunks muttered, glancing over to Goku Black, who was sitting down, as Imperfect Cell massaged the Evil Goku's shoulders, whispering things to him.

"There's only one person who ever had their strength grow with their hate, as their mind deteriorated." Krillin grunted.

"Who?" Trunks looked at the Monk Master, curious.

"Me." A voice surprised the group, and turning around, they saw Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Raditz.. Is becoming me." Broly sighed, standing, staring at the fight.

Raditz began to laugh, chuckling like a madman.

Vegeta stared up at him, enraged.

"You said… I was cause of all your pain… Tell me Raditz… Have you even considered that you're the source of mine, in my timeline?" Vegeta spat, making the standing fighter look down at him with a malicious smirk.

"I would be glad to know that." Raditz said. Vegeta scoffed.

"You said you found your wife and house crushed… In the morning? Tell me… Was the night before a full moon?" Vegeta asked. Raditz snarled like a beast.

"What does it matter? I know you killed her… It's the only explanation. It's why I gained my new form!" Raditz yelled, now seemingly unsure. Vegeta chuckled.

"So I'm right… Good to know." Vegeta laughed. Raditz growled in frustration.

"Good to know what!?" Raditz demanded.

"That you killed your own wife." Vegeta replied nonchalantly. Raditz looked at, baffled for a mere moment.

And then he lost it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, completely whiting out, and his muscles bulked up, his fur growing, as his boots tore and revealed feet similar to a werewolves, his claws becoming larger. With a roar, Raditz lunged down and went to bite at Vegeta.

Vegeta punched at Raditz's mouth, and his fist went inside, and Raditz instantly bit down on his wrist. Vegeta then grunted in pain, but pulled Raditz down on top of him, his legs wrapping around the beast's torso, after flipping him over, so Raditz was literally laying on top of Vegeta, held down.

"Wait a minute… I thought his legs-" Trunks was interrupted as Raditz let out a deafening roar, as he bit through Vegeta's wrist entirely, his entire hand coming off. Vegeta then wrapped his handless arm around Raditz's neck, using his only hand to grab ahold of Raditz's head, keeping him in a headlock.

Vegeta then looked over at all the participants in the crowd, scanning them, to see if there were any children around. His eyes fell on Gohan.

"Kid! Turn away!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan simply smirked, staring directly at Vegeta, practically knowing what he was about to do. Vegeta just grunted reluctantly, but turned back to his enemy.

Pushing and pulling with all his effort, at once, Vegeta pulled away from Raditz with a roar, a loud crack popping, and the hissing of the animal that had been fighting him instantly stopped. Vegeta panted, as he relaxed, and rolled the corpse off of him, as Raditz's broken head angle, and lifeless eyes found their final home, staring up at the sky. Vegeta turned away from the body, struggling to get up.

"With that… Vegeta is the winner!" The Grand Priest announced from Zeno's Palace.

As the Zeno's raised their shining hands, and the light that signaled erasure covered Raditz's dead body, Vegeta looked down at his enemy, a glimmer of regret in his eyes.

"Goodbye, you crazy bastard…" Vegeta muttered, lifting up the arm that was handless, staring at the bloody mess of his wrist. In a few moments, as Raditz disappeared, Vegeta's hand came back, blood, skin and bone extending, the faintest of blue light lingering on the new limb for just a second.

Vegeta took a deep breath, and walked back over to his allies, Trunks being the only one that was baffled.

"How the hell…" Trunks muttered. Vegeta sighed.

"God Ki. I'm surprised you didn't notice it when I did this." He gestured up to his shoulder, where Raditz had torn a chunk out of him. It was perfect skin, a tanned white, like normal.

"We all have a little bit of God Ki." Yamcha chimed in, adding to the conversation.

"Wrong. You and Tien have God Ki. Chi Chi has Destruction Energy, and I, like my best friend Goku, have chosen the path of mortals, amplifying my control and skill of Ki, over adapting a new type of energy." Krillin explained.

"It doesn't matter... Just be ready for anything in this tournament." Vegeta cut in, sitting down next to his son.

"If Basil and President Buu will please make it to the stage, your match is next!" The Daishinkan's voice boomed from up above.

Basil jumped up, a goofy smile on his face.

"I'll make ya proud, bruddah's!" Basil promised with his wild country accent, as his brothers pounded him on the back.

"Go on… Make him suffer. Hehehehehhehe!" Lavenda giggled, his voice similar to someone who just escaped an insane asylum.

"You got this, Basil!" Bergamo sounded like a Boston Gangster, the toughest out of the Trio De Danger siblings.

Buu stood up, adjusting his tie. Freeza chuckled.

"There's no way you can lose this." Freeza teased. Buu simply shrugged.

"I never underestimate my opponents. You'd be wise to learn that, Emperor Freeza." Buu teased right back, a smirk on his face.

"Ha. With your son around, I'm not sure I need to learn anything. That Saiyan is far too strong for his own good…" Freeza mocked. Buu sighed.

"Unfortunately, he's not here, is he, Freeza?" Buu asked. It was Freeza's turn to smirk.

"With how many times he's saved our assess? I'm pretty sure he's hiding behind one of these bleachers, ready for his grand entrance, to save one of us." Freeza joked. Buu laughed, heartily.

"You're probably right!" Buu kept giggling, as he stepped away from Freeza, and began making his way down to the stage…

 _Next time… on Dragon Ball:Tournament of Infinity_

 _ **Chapter 4: An Exhibition Rerun! The Majin President VS The Brother That Never Skips Leg Day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball: Tournament of Infinity**

 _Chapter 4: An Exhibition Rerun! The Majin President VS the Brother Who Never Skips Leg Day!_

Majin Buu and Basil faced each other, the wolf studying his opponent.

"So… We just fight, right?" Buu asked, looking up to Zeno's Palace for an answer. That was Basil's opening, and he took it.

Rushing at the Commander-In-Chief, Basil launched a swift kick, hitting Buu square in the chest.

The Majin's body contorted, softening the blow by stretching out Buu's body like bubble gum, and strangely enough, his clothes went with him, stretching along side the Majin's skin. Buu flopped down onto the ground, before returning quickly to normal, adjusting his tie to look professional.

"What was that for?" Buu asked, not angry, sounding more disappointed. Basil shrugged.

"This is a fight, man… You're not supposed to let your guard down." Basil answered, nonchalantly. Buu sighed.

"Alright then. I'd prefer a good old civil debate, over a brutish battle, but I'll adapt to the circumstances." Buu said, lifting his fists, rolling back his sleeves, ready to fight.

The Grand Priest slammed his staff down onto the ground.

"Wait! Zeno has been interested by the Majin's point. Buu, if not fighting, how would you propose determining the winner between you two?" The Grand Priest asked, as the Zeno's awaited an answer patiently.

"Hmm… I offer a case. A political debate between me and my opponent, handled by two lawyers, and then decided by a Jury, and delivered by a Judge." Buu offered up an answer. The Zeno's began talking in hushed tones. A minute passed by. Two minutes. Basil looked over at his brothers, awkwardly wanting help in this situation.

The Zeno's beckoned the Daishinkan over, and whispered in his ears. The Grand Priest nodded after they were done, and turned around.

"It is decided. The Court Case will begin soon!" The Grand Priest announced, much to the dismal of the Trio De Danger.

"I will act as Judge myself, and the other participants, as well as the Zeno's, shall act as Jury. We will be moving into the Courthouse, if everyone will begin making their way there, it would be appreciated." The Grand Priest told everyone.

The participants stood up, many of them muttering how weird this was, and began to make their way out of the World Martial Arts Tournament Area.

Cabba and Caulifla were walking with Tapion and Jiren.

"Well, this is… Different. At least it'll be fair." Cabba initiated conversation.

"No, it won't be. No matter what the wolf's defender says, there will be two confirmed votes for him. His brothers won't even consider the other participant." Caulifla pointed out.

"What possible harm could a mere two votes be?" Cabba asked.

"Those votes could very well be the difference between life and death." Jiren piped up, from the back.

"Indeed. It seems a little biased, just a bit, in Basil's favor." Tapion jumped in.

"I dunno. We'll just have to see." Cabba shrugged, leaving the area, with his group.

After a few minutes of walking, most of the participants filed into the Courthouse, and sat in the seats that the Jury would sit, off to the left of the Judge and right of the Defendants.

The Grand Priest sat in the Judge's chair, as Majin Buu and Basil sat across from him, a little ways away from each other, at two different tables. The participants all had to cram in together, but the Shenron's, as well as Magetta, were forced not to sit with the rest of the group, and were off to the side, outside the Jury box. Android 16 and Jiren were also forced out, on the other side. Despite removing the largest participants, the Jury Box was still crammed, with the shortest and smallest squeezed into the center.

"Ow!" One of the Zeno's yelped. Everyone froze.

"Stubbed my toe…" The Zeno from the Future muttered. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

The Daishinkan pounded the small hammer all Judges have on the podium.

"Alright! Come to order! Now… Defendants, do each of you have a lawyer to assist you in this case?" The Grand Priest asked.

"Of course. I know just the man. The hardest, most intense being I ever met… There's no being in the whole multiverse who's harder at Law then him…" Buu answered. Basil scratched his head.

"Uhhh… No?" Basil didn't have a lawyer. He wasn't even really sure what they were. The Grand Priest sighed.

"Then we must provide you with a lawyer." The Grand Priest grunted.

"Does anybody know a lawyer willing to defend Basil?" The Daishinkan asked. For a moment, nobody answered. Then Hit spoke up.

"I know a guy."

Another few minutes later, as the Supreme Kai travelled through time and went to get a bunch of folks from Majin Buu and Basil's timeline, she finally arrived with the last batch in tow. The doors to the courthouse opened… In walked the Supreme Kai that governs Time itself… Followed by the two lawyers that would defend Majin Buu and Basil…

Guildo and Dr. Rota.

"Alright! Time to get this over with, I'm gonna smoke this pig and have him for lunch." Guildo taunted, Dr. Rota scoffing in response.

"As if! I'm going to beat you so badly in this case, you'll go crying home to mommy… The only woman who'd ever love that face." Dr. Rota teased.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." Guildo hissed.

The two sat next to their defendant. Guildo next to Buu, the two wearing matching suits, and Dr. Rota next to Basil, wearing his dark garb.

"Alright… If the lawyers are present… Let the Court Case begin!" The Grand Priest slammed his hammer down on the podium.

"We convene here today, to discuss which of these two should be allowed to exist. This is a moral debate, and thus, the objective is to convince the Jury why they should vote for your defendant. Prosecutors, please stand." The Grand Priest ordered. Both Guildo and Rota stood up.

"Rota will go first, calling any willing to defend Basil over Buu to the stage, and showing the Jury why they should vote for Basil." The Daishinkan explained.

"I'd like to call Universe 9's Hop to the stage." Dr. Rota's voice boomed. The cat lady from the Tournament of Power stood up from the collection of people behind the two defendants, and walked up to the stage, sitting next to, but at a lower position, the Grand Priest.

"Hop, you were on Basil's team, during the Tournament of Power, correct?" Dr. Rota asked. Hop nodded.

"Yeah, me and kicky wolf over there were buddies." Hop said, a Jersey accent showing.

"Then would you say he deserves to exist?" Dr. Rota inquired.

"I mean… Yeah. He was pretty cool. Cute too." Hop winked at Basil and blew a kiss at him, making the Wolf blush deeply.

"Objection!" Guildo angrily slapped the table before him.

"That woman is obviously making provocative and romantic advances toward the defendant! Bias and favoritism!" Guildo spat.

"Objection denied. This is a debate over morals. Bias and favoritism are encouraged." The Grand Priest hit the hammer on the pedestal again. Guildo sat down, embarrassed for a moment.

"Anyways… Is what the ugly gremlin said true? Do you have feelings for this wolf?" Dr. Rota asked.

"Objection!" Guildo screamed, enraged.

"Denied." The Grand Priest quickly interrupted, hitting with his hammer again.

"Well… What can I say, doc? He's a charmer." Hop chuckled, and Basil's cheeks reddened once again.

"There you have it, ladies and gentleman! A lover! Would you dare erase the opportunity for such a pure and wholesome romance, before it blossomed?" Dr. Rota turned and asked the Jury.

"Alright, alright. Go sit back down, you hog. It's my turn." Guildo mocked. Rota snorted, and sat back down, as Hop stood up, walked back to her seat, passing by Basil, and leaning down to kiss him on the cheek on the way by.

"You got this, sugar." Hop whispered, and left Basil, the wolf heart-eyed after such a display.

"I call Little Mallow to the stage." Guildo announced, and next to an Adult Saiyan, and a Feminine Freeza Clan member, a little Freeza Clan boy, dark blue and silver, wobbled his way over to the stage, sitting in Hop's place.

"Objection!" Dr. Rota hollored.

"This is just a little kid, we can't possibly have a child be scrutinized under oath!" Dr. Rota demanded.

"We can when his mother is an ancient Goddess worshipped on Planet Icijia reincarnated, and his father can become a God by changing his hair color." Guildo pointed out.

"Objection denied." The Grand Priest sighed.

"Objection!" Dr. Rota screeched.

"This boy has no father, Icijins reproduce asexually, and as such, only his single parent counts. His mother birthed him alone!" Dr. Rota pointed out, as both Buu and Guildo were desperately gesturing for him to shut up throughout his explanation. Buu slammed his head on the table in frustration when Rota simply continued.

"Wait… What? B-But I-I thought…" Mallow stuttered, looking at Dr. Rota, the little boy's eyes full of broken innocence.

"I thought babies come from up in heaven, to loving mommies and daddies…" Mallow whimpered, confused.

"You monster, Rota…" Guildo muttered, as Dr. Rota realized what he had done.

"Uhhh… I messed up…" Dr. Rota sighed, looking down.

"Objection rejected." The Daishinkan groaned, pounding away at the podium.

The proceedings continued, Guildo and Dr. Rota interviewing many other people.

Guildo questioned Buu's adopted son, a Saiyan, father of Mallow.

"And why do you think, out of all the possible planets, out of all the possible lawns… Why did your ship crash on Majin Buu's?" Guildo asked.

"I don't really know. Fate, probably." The Saiyan answered honestly.

"Would you even say that the universe brought you two together, father and son?" Guildo asked.

"Objection!" Dr. Rota screamed… The Grand Priest denying him as quickly as possible.

Later on, Ruta interviewed a bunny by the name of Sorrel, a fighter from Universe 9.

"Tell me, Sorrel, how did Basil save those group of children again?" Rota inquired, as Sorrel sat on the stand.

"Objection!" Guildo roared.

Moving forward, Guildo interviewed the stoic and intimidating daughter-in-law of Buu, mother to little Mallow.

"So... Has Majin Buu acted as a fatherly figure towards you, during your incredibly dangerous life?" Guildo questioned.

"Objection!" Dr. Rota hollored.

Each and every interview seemed to pass by quicker and quicker, flying through people and questions.

"Ha. Tell us the story of how Basil helped you during the Tournament of Power!" Dr. Rota ordered to a giant stone man sitting on the stand, another fighter for Universe 9, made of rock, with spikes jutting out of his head.

"Well it kinda went like this, I think…" The big goliath began.

"Please explain to everyone how Majin Buu helped save the universe! Especially your own homeworld." Fast forwarding in time, Guildo was questioning a giant Namekian, who wore black, sleek, space armor with a cape.

The Namekian was silent, staring off into space, having sat there, looking deadpan and unmoving, since he was asked. He was silent for an entire minute, before exploding in rage.

"BLUE SHELL!" The Namekian roared, slamming his fists down into the wooden stand before him, splintering and breaking the wood, as if it were… Well, wood.

All throughout, both lawyers screamed out objections to each other's interviews, swiftly being denied by the judge, so that this entire court case could move along much faster.

Eventually, as both lawyers paced back and forth on their side of the room, an idea came to Dr. Rota, making him slam his hands on the table in front of Basil.

"I call Lavenda to the stage!" Dr. Rota announced, looking to the Jury Box, where the two siblings Basil had sat.

"Objection!" Guildo shouted.

"Denied!" One of the Zeno's piped up, in a high pitched, excited voice.

"Hehe. That was so cool." The Zeno next to him added in, patting the other Zeno on the shoulder.

"You heard them…" The Daishinkan muttered, when Guildo looked to him for guidance.

Lavenda squeezed out of the Jury Box, and sat down at the now ruined, stand.

"Lavenda... We all know Bergamo is the brother that talks a lot… The leader. We know if I put him up here, he'd do nothing but praise Basil. But you… You'll be honest. Tell me. Tell us! Does Basil deserve to exist?" Dr. Rota asked.

Lavenda narrowed his eyes, thinking deeply about the answer. Basil began to nervously sweat, worried about what his brother would say.

"... Yeah, I guess." Lavenda answered. Dr. Rota reared back and bleated like the pig he was, thunderous applause coming from his hands as he smacked them together… The only one in the room doing so.

"There we have it folks! From the rejected brother! The one filled with poison! He truly has a sweet heart, for his beloved big brother Basil!" Dr. Rota exclaimed.

"Actually, Lavenda was born before Basil, after I-" Bergamo started to speak up, interrupted by Rota.

"There's nothing left to discuss! Let the jury make their decision now!" Dr. Rota exclaimed.

"Objection!" Guildo screamed.

"I have one more person to call to the stand." Guildo said, adjusting his tie, and then taking a deep breath.

"Zarbon, please make your way to the stage." Guildo called.

Out of the people present, one man stood up. The green skinned alien, Zarbon. Wearing his Rock' N' Roll outfit, leather leggings, with black heels, with a soft plain white top, and a dashing white cap, like something straight out of Bowie's Closet.

"Zarbon! I love you!" A random woman hollored from the seats, as Zarbon passed, blowing her a kiss. A man next to her shoved her to the floor, and clasped the air, like he was stealing the kiss, and then put his hands on his chest, falling to the floor, fainting… Or worse.

Zarbon sat down on the stand, crossing his legs, smiling with his red lips, face covered in glitter and make up that made him look like a star. Which he was.

"Zarbon... Mr. Rock and Roll. The greatest popstar to ever live, they say. And far better than Dodoria, I can say with confidence." Guildo teased, and Zarbon smirked, slyly.

"That fool doesn't make music. Dubstep? More like… Shitstep." Zarbon laughed… And then a Death Beam pierced him through the chest.

Guildo gasped in horror, and turned around… To see Mallow's mother, standing, the Golden, Feminine, Freeza Clan member. Looking as deadpan and uncaring as ever.

"No one curses around my son." She said, sitting back down.

"You… You killed him!" Guildo roared, gesturing to the dead corpse on the ground.

"Mallow, you're not allowed to kill anybody. Or curse. Even when you grow up." She told her son, as the Saiyan father pat him on the back.

"Listen to what your mother says. She's always right." The dad said, as Mallow nodded in response to his mother's demand.

"Alright. I'm bored. Wanna get this over with?" One of the Zeno's spoke. The other one shrugged.

"Sure. Who are we erasing?" The Zeno asked. The original one sighed.

"The wolf." The Zeno from the present timeline answered.

"Oh, okay." The Zeno from the Future approved.

"Wait…" Basil whimpered, afraid. The white light of erasure began to envelop him. The wolf turned to the pig.

"I… I-I don't…" Basil began to cry, tears running down his snout.

"Come here." Rota hugged Basil, who held on to the good doctor, struggling to understand.

"I don't wanna go, Dr. Rota…" Basil muttered, as his body evaporated into nothing… His entire existence, erased in the blink of an eye.

Dr. Rota fell to his knees, closing his eyes in sadness, clasping his together on his chest, as if he could still feel Basil there…

Hop let out a huge sob, bawling her eyes out in her seat, and the two brothers left behind embraced one another, in mourning of their brother… The brother that never skipped leg day.

 _Next time… On Dragon Ball…_

 _ **Chapter 5: Chi Chi VS Freeza!? Will King Cold Be Avenged, or Will the Power of Humans Shine Through?**_


End file.
